


A Threesome, Actually.

by Kittehpire



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittehpire/pseuds/Kittehpire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A threesome, technically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Threesome, Actually.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, don't judge me.  
> WARNINGS: Terribly written porn, mistakes caused by mobile publication, Peter and Roman are prolly OOC, etc.
> 
> Not at all inspired by "Love Acutally."

"Fuck him harder," Kat whines, grinding the heel of her hand against her clit. "You know he can take it..." Peter shoots her a lecherous grin and complies, his hips thrusting faster, rougher. Roman moans, lips cherry red, and shoves back against each stroke, keening as the motion allows Peter's cock to stab his prostate. They move in a vicious tandem, the room alight with the scent of sex and sounds of skin-on-skin, Kat's breathy exhales, and the boys' pants as they near their peaks.

Roman comes first, back arching as his cock spurts onto the rumpled satin sheets. Peter follows shortly after, a series of brutal thrusts later, and doesn't bother to bite back the noises he makes with his release; Olivia undoubtedly knows what they're doing.

They maneuver themselves on shaky legs towards the corner of the room, Roman settling below Kat's chair and assisting her nimble fingers with a tongue skilled with practice. Peter mouths at her throat, sucking bruises into her skin and roughly thumbing her stiff nipples. She comes with a whispered "Fuck..," thighs jumping against Roman's sure hold as he licks and sucks her clean.  
-  
Later, as the full moon looms closer and Peter's wolf aches for the familiarity of the woods (despite his renewed acquaintance with Roman's house - or, his bedroom), they bid each other farewell with lewd kisses and half-hearted gropes as Olivia scowls behind a glass of wine.

Peter's fingers tangle with Kat's and he pulls her into the safety of the night before she can make a snide remark.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, a whole 259 words..  
> Sorry for this terribleness.
> 
> Also, Karomancek is now a thing. I have a vague plotline for a longer story that follows ^this^ general idea, but it will actually introduce Kat's character and her relationship with the boys.


End file.
